


叮呤当啷

by killalusimeno



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, dnkb - Freeform, leonrai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killalusimeno/pseuds/killalusimeno
Summary: 巴甫洛夫摇摇铃。dnkb。
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	叮呤当啷

后来奇巴纳思来想去，觉得他们当时还是太过草率了。这事应当被更严肃地对待才是，而不是就那样傻愣愣地继续下去，但他又想起他那当下也是抗议过的。“等一下，我们先搞清楚到底是怎么一回事，”他当时说。可丹帝压着他的肩膀回答：“不要紧的，想射的话就射吧，”而他就像条狗一样，叫坐下就一屁股坐在地上，叫射出来就弹起身子高潮，连点儿拒绝的余地都没有。

哪怕他半分钟前才刚刚射过一次呢，也是和这一回一样，都让他没点儿准备。可怜他的阴茎，挤出来的只有一丁点儿的精液，好像没了力气。而丹帝那家伙呢，那家伙硬是手和腰胯把他的身子压着摊开，不让他缩成一团，逼着他用全身上下的所有神经好好感受似的。他甚至还在一边惊讶一边笑，笑得时候呼吸吹在奇巴纳耳朵上，让他连那儿都变成了性感带似的，几乎是立刻就硬了，可他原本是不觉得耳朵有多敏感的。

思考这事想必在这种时候是无法进行的。奇巴纳试过了。他失败了。他本想起码迅速列出一些可能的原因，等之后再细想，最后出现脑袋里的却是：好爽，好爽，好爽，不行了。他不仅这么想了，还直接喊了出来，边射精边喊，边喊边发出要哭了似的呜咽声。事后丹帝和他说，或者说和他坦白，说你其实已经哭了，说我其实是因为看你那样子才忍不住想要继续的。奇巴纳往他脑袋上扇了一巴掌，打得很轻。

那当下，奇巴纳放弃了。但丹帝没有放弃，这指的是他没有放弃继续做下去的想法。那根又粗又硬的玩意儿还在他的屁股里，还在动，一动就往他的前列腺顶，而一顶他就又颤抖起来，于是声带和整个身体都不受它们的主人控制，一个发出岩狗狗似的呜呜声，一个让他夹紧屁股邀请丹帝操他，让他射第三次，这两个加在一起就是在叫它们的主人向丹帝坦白，说之前不是被你干到高潮的，那种奇怪的事情比不上你，所以快点动，不要停下。可奇巴纳本人却还有理智，哪怕他的脑袋已经快被搅得一塌糊涂，他努力了一下，说：“慢着，丹帝，说真的，先停下来，”没有得到反应。他甚至担心是自己没真正发出声音来，因为刚刚第一次射精时他尖叫了一声，现在嗓子还有点干。

他又说：“丹帝！”

丹帝终于听进去了。他不再压着他了。那玩意儿不再往里头走，压迫感顿时没了一大半。先前奇巴纳挣扎得太厉害，此时肌肉都在突突地跳，但他其实几乎没怎么动，所以要说他压根没挣扎也成，他就只是因为猛地击倒他的连续两次高潮而连续两次绷紧身体，然后想：救命，我要死掉了。这算是心理上的挣扎。那两趟他抖得太厉害，以至于肌肉放松下来后几乎是抽筋一样发酸，那酸麻感觉花了一点时间才从另外一种令他晕乎乎得快要忘记呼吸的麻麻感觉中挤出去，让他的手臂、大腿和屁股又有了知觉。

但那算不算是一件好事？知觉一回来，他就真的忘了呼吸。

“对不起，你还好吗？”丹帝说，“奇巴纳？你还好吗？奇巴纳？”

有什么在碰他的脸。奇巴纳努力张了张嘴，把视线聚焦在丹帝的脸上。罪魁祸首丹帝真的看上去很担心，大概是因为他刚才完全无法操纵自己的身体，是直接瘫在床上的。丹帝的手指在碰他的脸，他终于理解了，那是丹帝的手指。他闭上眼睛，感觉眼眶湿漉漉的。

他喘了一口气出来，又能呼吸了。

“没事，”奇巴纳说，“这到底是怎么回事？你做了什么？”

“我也不知道……我什么也没做，只是和你说话而已。你感觉有哪里怪怪的吗？”

“最奇怪的是我哪儿都不觉得怪。就是刚刚你这家伙一定是故意……”

“对不起啦。”

显然丹帝并没有那么愧疚，听声音就知道了。他那声音轻轻的，就和他的抚摸的方法一样，温柔得让奇巴纳原谅了他。他把手放在奇巴纳的肚子上，慢慢地往下摸，怕吓到他，或者是不小心又让奇巴纳一边哆嗦一边骂他。那只手停在了小腹上，因为奇巴纳呻吟了一声。

刚从睡梦中醒来似的，奇巴纳的眼神还有些迷蒙。他有些疲惫地抬抬眼皮，看了眼丹帝。他张了张嘴，却没发出多少声音，碎得稀里哗啦的语句从他嘴边掉出来。丹帝凑过去，亲了亲那张嘴，然后问：“什么？”

“我说继续做吧。”

“可以吗？”

“继续吧。反正你压根都没过瘾，本大爷也缓过来了……”

才怪。他的手指还麻着，他只要一动大腿，刚刚那用不到两分钟完成的两次高潮留下的感觉就会又涌向他的屁股和脚趾，在他大腿内侧兜兜转转，让他忍不住想要把两条腿紧紧并在一起，然后又会导致那失去理智的念头卷土重来：夹紧屁股要丹帝快干。他压根没缓过来，甚至不敢动弹，一动就会开始哼哼，尽管不动他就觉得想要丹帝对他做点儿什么。所以他心想，算了。现在丹帝又在亲吻他，他那对嘴唇碰过的地方都留下麻麻的感觉，死命叫喊着永不分离，但那嘴唇又移到其他地方去，增加新的受害者，到最后他将没有一处皮肤不在喊：再多碰碰我。换成平时，他不会这么黏人，可他像那样连续射了两次，身体早就不属于他自己了。那根阴茎在他屁股里慢慢动着，一反常态，温柔得让他要从屁股开始化掉。尽管那也让他觉着不舒服，他刚射过，之前那下几乎是没怎么硬就射了，现在还有种麻麻刺刺的感觉绞着他，但他和丹帝都知道，就连这也能成为让他爽得直叫的一部分因素。

可他们这才刚到哪一步？他现在像是已经连着三四趟的样子，第二次高潮时都觉得自己已经是到了被那冠军干得只会嗷嗷叫的程度，那家伙实在是太会做爱，几乎可以叫做天赋，总会让他心甘情愿做撅屁股的那个，但事实是：这不过是第一趟，丹帝才刚插进去，都还没动两下。那家伙正在亲他的脖子，在靠近肩膀的那个拐角位置，上一次他在那儿吮出了吻痕，现在已经淡掉了不少，他又在那儿亲着，显然是想要再盖上一个。他那样亲着，两只手紧紧贴在奇巴纳的肋骨两侧，简直像是什么就要一口撕碎他的野兽。他都能想象出他张开嘴，用那要把他吞吃入腹的眼神看着他，然后咧开嘴露出牙齿，仿佛在享用大餐。倒也没错。平常丹帝能把他操得不由自主掉眼泪，当然不是因为感动，就是因为他的动作太有资格被叫做占有了，总能让他爽个彻底，但那前提也是丹帝在干他，然后他抓着床单或者枕头，要不就是抓着丹帝，有时候会勒出手指印或者抓破皮肤，那之后他会说“我要射了”，丹帝会说“射出来吧”，一开始只是说着玩，后来却成了习惯……

他“啊”地喊道。然后喘着气呻吟了一声。然后说：“再等一下！”

往他屁股里撞的那玩意儿又让他发出了点儿呜咽声。丹帝没有停，而是边亲吻他的胸口边问：“怎么了？”他好像并不关心，整个人都沉浸在他俩在做爱这件事情里了。倒也没错，奇巴纳心想，他怎么能要丹帝把注意力从当下的事情上移开？简直是天方夜谭。

算了，他想。“算了，”他说，“先继续做啦。”

丹帝嗯了一声。他抬起头，长发从肩膀往下滑，挂在耳朵后面的那些被带了下来，他便又把它们往后撩了一次。奇巴纳爱他那副样子爱得不行，因此他硬是找回了点儿力气，两只手抬起来，勾住了丹帝的脖子。他帮他把那些头发轻轻抓住。

“说起来，刚刚那是什么样的感觉？”丹帝问。

“问这干嘛？爽过头了，就和平时一样。本大爷觉得那是条件反射。”

“条件反射？”

“摇铃就流口水，你一对战就笑得很兴奋，我一脱裤子你就看我屁股那样的。”

“嗯，”丹帝应道，把他的两条腿往两旁压得更开。他俩接吻了一会儿，他才继续问了下去，“所以是我做了什么才变成那样吗？”

“我猜差不多是这个道理吧。”

丹帝又嗯了一声。那之后这个话题就暂时结束了，谁也不关心它，因为什么也比不上做爱这事重要。丹帝的手大概有什么魔力，好像能放出治愈波动，他抚摸过的地方全都恢复了力量。他猛地俯下身，好像要把自己甩进奇巴纳的身体里，借此和他融为一体，但只是紧紧地抱住他，将他半抱半扶起来，让奇巴纳坐在他的腿上，他这么一做，奇巴纳就像是从一场催眠中彻底醒来了似的，不仅头脑清晰地想着“一塌糊涂”这个词，还对他说了出来。

他说：“快把本大爷搞得一塌糊涂吧。”

他边说边压着丹帝，两只胳膊懒洋洋地搭在他肩上。

他亲吻他的眉毛和太阳穴，在把这句话说出口的同时已经变得一塌糊涂了。但并不是因为丹帝一顶他，之前那两回莫名其妙的高潮就又在他的身子里彰显存在感，只不过是他太爱丹帝这人了。他每到这时候就什么也看不到，只能看见丹帝，什么也想不了，只能想着丹帝。当那家伙对他露出那副像个人似的模样，而不是平时那副英雄样子，更不是不少人眼中的神明似的样子，他就清清楚楚地感觉到心脏在他的胸腔底下熔化，被一团火焰烧得沸腾，然后他就只能想：我的天，本大爷怎么会这么爱他。所以他不在意那奇怪的条件反射，他不在意丹帝要将他生吞活剥，他不在意他的理智。丹帝显然是对此心知肚明，因为他看着奇巴纳时就只看着奇巴纳，既不看别处，也不透过他看到别的什么。奇巴纳相信就算这时候哪儿着火了他们也不会意识到，就算突然轰地一下做到了地上，他俩也只会大吃一惊，一时间闹不明白是哪儿出了事，好一会儿才能明白是床塌了。被他屁股裹着的那根阴茎又硬又粗，他被扶着，身体往上抬一点，然后又被往下按，他便大声地呻吟起来，灵魂都快要飞出去。他被干得视线里整个世界都在摇晃。丹帝喊他的名字，轻声哼着，好似中了魅惑状态，而他骄傲不已。他抱住那个人类丹帝的脖子，把脸埋在他的头顶，使劲嗅那湿漉漉的香波的味道，回忆丹帝洗头时是如何把手指插进那厚厚的头发中的。他之前扯掉了扎头发的皮筋绳，现在他的头发垂在脸边，和丹帝的头发碰在一起。他把手指插进那头长发里，轻轻抓住一把。他们有着一样的味道。

“我发誓我爱你爱得要我做什么都行，”他嘟哝。

“我更爱你，”丹帝说。

“瞎掰吧，本大爷更爱你。”

“不对，是我更爱你。”

“是奇巴纳大人更胜一筹。”

“我从没打算在这方面输给你哦。”

“彼此彼此。”

“真的做什么都行吗？”丹帝突然问道。

奇巴纳往后仰一些，纳闷地和他对视了一眼。“当然。可以。什么都行。”他的意思是有理智的行为都可以，可丹帝兴致勃勃地看着他，令他觉得就算是失去理智的行为也能接受。这不是一个好迹象，他警告自己，到最后，他的底线将要低得没谱，让曾经的他震惊得说不出话。但他现在心想，随便吧，因为丹帝是丹帝，不会提出他无法接受的事情。所以他说完，又点了点头，嗯了一声，算是对那副表情的认同。随后他跪着趴了下来，或者说他被丹帝按在床上，所以跪着趴了下来，撅着屁股，头抵着床。他躺着的时候，那双手把他翻了个面，然后一只手顺着他的脊柱抚摸，另一只手放在他的屁股上。

他趴着，脊柱那儿凹出一道沟。丹帝从下往上摸，边摸边干他的屁股，那一下一下从前列腺撞上他脑袋的快感就像是水，被丹帝的手引上他的脊柱，在整个后背蔓延开，让他想要缩成一团，否则迟早要发疯。但那只手毫不动摇地慢慢往上移，他便像是中了紧咬不放，只能连同声音一起颤抖起来，抓着枕头，身体紧绷。但他绷得越紧，就把屁股里那玩意儿夹得越紧，他夹得越紧，他就越爽，他越觉得爽，身子便绷得越紧，因此他的的确确迟早要发疯。何况丹帝的嘴也不闲着，他弯下腰，用鼻子蹭奇巴纳被头发遮住的耳朵，边喘气边嗅他的味道，让奇巴纳觉得自己真的是彻底地裸露在丹帝这人的面前，里里外外一点儿秘密也不剩。他的耳朵又烫又冷。他还能怎么办？只能被干得叫个不停，喘着呻吟，喉咙里夹带着呜咽。他的阴茎硬得让他又想起那句话，他知道只要说了那句话，不管是不是条件反射，他都能得到满足，所以他急迫地说：

“我要射了，”他说，“丹帝，我想射了。”

他期待地等着。

“不行。”丹帝对着他的耳朵说，“再忍耐一会儿吧。”

他要疯了。

管你的，奇巴纳想，谁忍得住啊。要命的是他真的射不出来了，就连干性射精都做不到，他甚至没有高潮，只在那个临界点边缘徘徊，就像是眼前是该跳的悬崖，他都挂好安全绳了，却被自己拦着不愿享受蹦极，还不停地往那儿探身，可就是下不去。他快疯了。他只忍了一会儿便开始哭泣，不停地说“不行”。但一点儿用处也没有。丹帝像是在安抚他一样，吻着他的后背，帮他喘过气来，但他还是没有高潮。他可以动了，却只能把整个身子折起来，因为丹帝还在操他的屁股，而他已经无法忍耐了。那家伙顶得太猛，以至于时不时还抓着他的腰把他扯回来，或是把他扶稳，他甚至都没有意识到自己在想着逃跑，而他的身体已经在实施了，就像他已经不知不觉做到了丹帝要他做的事情。

这时候丹帝要他喵喵叫，他也一定会照做。他当下根本没有意识到这个念头，还是事后回想时才发现的。当时他连脚趾都蜷缩着，手扯着床单，用力到颤抖。可丹帝那家伙呢，他兴奋，甚至是亢奋，在奇巴纳的屁股上留下了好几个小时才消失的手指的掐痕和一点儿指甲印。

奇巴纳又说：“真的不行了，”他是真的这么想的，“求你了，”他已经不知道自己在说什么了，“丹帝，丹帝，”他大喊，声音又含糊又哑，“我想射了，求你了，这样很奇怪，”他已经要疯了。

“不行，”丹帝说，“你做得到的。”

做得到个鬼，奇巴纳想咒骂，却没这个力气，再说就连晕头转向了，他也知道边呻吟边骂一点儿效果也没有。他放弃了。放弃的那一刻，他的手臂开始失去力气，而后整个人瘫在了床上。他一定是失去了意识，他回过神后想。丹帝的一手不知何时放在了他的脖子后面，轻轻捏着他的脖子，同时往下压。那是一只无法挣脱的手，让他第无数次体会到被占有的感觉。

他想射。他在哭。丹帝在亲他的头顶。他想射。他好爱他。丹帝在叫他的名字。他快死了。

他觉得他死了都会那么爱他。他之前失去意识的时间只有几秒钟，但也足够他坚信自己已经快要死了，可是爽到死这种死法怎么想都怪。

他的屁股被轻轻拍了拍。

“真了不起，奇巴纳，”丹帝说，“你可以射了。”

这就是条件反射，在潜意识里，奇巴纳确认了自己的猜想。丹帝说出那句话的下一刻，他猛地弓起身子，一瞬间到了高潮，积着的快感将他淹没，毫不留情地把他扔下悬崖，而他压根发不出声音，因为他连呼吸都止住了，只能做出倒抽气的动作。他颤抖个不停，在好几秒钟后才终于喘了口气。意识却还在经历仿佛永远不会停止的下落。他往悬崖底坠落，越往下越黑，到最后什么也看不见。

黑得发白。

“奇巴纳？”

他突然恢复了意识。他喘着气，发现自己已经躺在了床上。丹帝正跪坐在他边上，弯着腰看他。他的身体直到此时才一下子放松，又变得无法动弹了，他连眼皮都不想多抬一下。但他还是看了眼丹帝。那家伙这一次是真的看上去很担心，那双亮闪闪的金色的眼睛看着他，垂着眉毛，中央微微皱着，让他想起研究所的那只来电汪。他想，是谁的错啊？而后竟就这样原谅了丹帝。

“嗯，”他说。

“抱歉，刚想试试看是不是真的是条件反射……你还好吗？”

“嗯，”他又说。他攒了点儿力气，便伸手拉了拉丹帝。

那人心领神会，紧挨着他躺下，然后吻了吻他的肩膀。他那么一吻，奇巴纳又想要他再靠边点了。如果再多亲一下，他就要说他已经原谅了他，还要说那样真的很爽，他的确如他所言可以为所欲为。但丹帝亲他第二下时，他反悔了，到最后觉得那句话还是不说为好。他忍住了。


End file.
